


Son of A Wild Horse

by Arsao_Tome



Category: Gold Digger (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harry Potter AU, Multi, Ranma 1/2 au, Ranma is Harry's dad, bioroids, cheating death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsao_Tome/pseuds/Arsao_Tome
Summary: Harry finds out that James Potter is not his father and his real father is one of the greatest martial artists in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

Ranma Saotome was fed up with the Tendos, his father and everyone. He decided to do what was he supposed to do, take his education seriously. So, he did and started to make people look like fools. Of course, the others did not like that. Also, thanks to the people who helped him, after Shampoo had run him through with a sword he was now better and even had sisters as well. The breakup shook Nermia to its core. The providence would never be the same again. 

 

After he graduated high school, with honors, he had found out his true heritage. He was the legacy of Hekate; the Greek Goddess of magic, Ares; Greek God of war, Apollo; Greek God of Music and Aphrodite; Greek Goddess of Love. He was also a ‘bioriod’, a being of magic and technology. He had tried to look for some help to find some way to train in his magic. He was told of the magical area of Tokyo and went to register as a magical being. 

They told him of Mahoutokoro, so he had received a letter and went there. He was an excellent student, he excelled in everything. But then one day, one of his fellow schoolmates from a different house had got jealous and used a spell on him, it was a combination time spell and transportation spell. 

Ranma was gone, he had appeared in a different realm called ‘Jade’, where he had met a young woman named Brunhilda, she was a very beautiful woman, tall, strong and very powerful. She knew how to fight and could hang with the best of them. She had long red hair and beautiful blue eyes. While there, they enjoyed each other’s company, they had one of the best nights ever as well. 

He wanted to marry her but her people didn’t want him as their leader since she was the heir. Ranma was heartbroken but he understood. So he left and went on a long journey, learning everything he could about magic and became a battle mage. Once he did, he had made friends and joined them on adventures. 

Then he had met up with Brunhilda again and helped her defeat a very powerful dragon proving himself to her. She gave him the most wonderful night ever. But then someone had found a way for him to return to Earth. He wanted Brunhilda to come with him, but she had to run her clan. Ranma understood and told her he wouldn’t forget her. Then went back to his own time and home not knowing he gave her a piece of himself and it would appear in nine months. 

He arrived back on Earth and back in Mahoutokoro, ten minutes after he left. But, it was two years for him. Then, the headmaster for the school had signed him up to be a part of a foreign exchange program. They were exchanging with Hogwarts in the UK, so Ranma went as the main representative for Mahoutokoro. Once there, he wasn’t impressed with the school. Mahoutokoro was elegant and showed class, Hogwarts wouldn’t know class if it fell on its face and wiggled. 

The first people Ranma had met were James Potter and Lily Evans. They were pretty nice people, he also met up with Severus Snape. He hated Ranma from the start, calling him arrogant and stupid, telling him out and out he wasn’t as powerful as he thought he was. But, Ranma brought out all of his legacies, the fact that he was a reborn warrior and a bioroid so he was not only powerful as he thought he was, but Ranma was ten times more powerful than Snape. 

Ranma kept in touch with the Marauders after he left Hogwarts and had continued with his life doing jobs for his government and the U N. Until one day he got a call from James and Lily, they had an offer he couldn’t refuse. Lily told him that James was sterile, Ranma had an idea who did it. He agreed to help them with a child. As long as James blood adopted him into his clan. 

 

So, after he helped them, Ranma wanted to be in the child’s life, so he was and they named the boy ‘Harry’. The first few years were enjoyable, Ranma helped raise the boy and was there for the others. But, he had to return to Jade for a few things and that was when the attack on the Potters had happened. When he got back to where James, Lily and Harry were it was already too late. James was dead, Harry was missing and Lily was near death. 

So, Ranma took Lily and James’ body to Jade and buried James there. He watched over Lily and made sure she would be alright. He made a request for an Avalonian body so that she could live. She got one and they stayed on Jade. They had two more children; Angel and Rose. But, they never forgot about their eldest son and Ranma went to look for him. But couldn’t find him, turned out the wards that protected Harry kept Ranma away from him as well. Dumbledore had claimed that Harry was James’ son and that Snape couldn’t have done what he was accused of. So, a no- talented Japanese brat couldn’t be the father of the Boy-Who-Lived. But, oh would he be proven wrong. 

Ranma had finally found his son but Harry was under attack, in the middle of a graveyard. Harry had to do something so, he had remembered reading something in one of the books in the library about calling for help via family. He had to try something, so he used the spell and all of the sudden, a man in his early 30s had appeared before him, he had black hair in a pigtail, was dressed in a black bodysuit, red silk, shirt, pants and boots. He also had on gold and platinum bracers on. He looked around and saw he was in a graveyard. Then he looked over at the one who had called him and saw a young man with messy black hair, green eyes behind glasses and dressed in a red and gold bodysuit. 

The man smiled when he locked his blue eyes on to him. “Well,” he said. “You got your mom’s eyes and my killer good looks. But, we need to do something about that damned scar.” He touched Harry’s forehead with one finger. “Hold still.” Then he pulled his finger back as dark magic came out with it. Then he grabbed it and yanked it out. Just then there was a scream.

“KILL THEM BOTH!” Screamed the homunculus form of Voldemort. So Death Eaters started coming from left and right. The man was all over them, then he started to use spells and seals to basically destroy their magical cores. All of them were now basically squibs. The man then walked over to Voldemort. “Who are you?” He asked, “how can you beat me?” 

“I guess your potions master never told you whom I was?” The man said, “my name’s Ranma Saotome. Graduate from Mahoutokoro, one of the ten grandmasters of Jade, husband and father of attempted murder victims, brother husband of a murder victim and,” he suddenly grabbed the homunculus and brought him to his face. “Your worst nightmare Tommy.” 

“IT’S YOU!” 

“You damned right about that.” With a flick of his finger, he knocked the homunculus out. Then made sure all of the Death Eaters were tied up. Then he looked at Harry. “I know you got a million questions going through your head right now. I’ll answer them once we get back.” Harry nodded. 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 

In a graveyard, Harry was staring at a man who knocked out Voldemort with a flick of his fingers. “Wait a minute,” he said. “You’re telling me that you’re my father?” 

“Yes, I am your biological father.” Ranma said.

“What about James Potter?”

“Your brilliant potions master, that was sarcasm, made him sterile. If it weren’t for me you wouldn’t be here.” Just then some of the Death Eaters started to get up and attack them. “Hold that thought.” He went over to them and started to beat them senseless. Elbows to the face, crushing their noses, knees to the chests shattering their rib cages and solid kicks to the sides of the head breaking necks. Then one of them tried to use his magic.

“DIE BAEL! AVADA--!” He said, but Ranma had grabbed him by the throat and started to punch him in the diaphragm until he coughed up blood and the rest of his dinner. His hood was flung off revealing his long platinum blonde hair. 

“Well, if it isn’t my old friend ‘Lucy’.” He ripped the mask off his head revealing Lucius Malfoy. “Been a long time.”

“You… should’ve… stayed gone!” He choked.

“You know me, I just love to meddle.” Then he looked to his son, “you see Harry. Lucy here can talk a big game but when someone, more powerful than him appears, he wets himself.” Just then they smelled urine. “See what I mean?” Lucius pissed himself, Ranma drew back his arm with a fist swung it right at him. Lucius’ eyes widened, but when the fist was about to make contact with Lucy’s nose, it stopped and Ranma flicked his nose, knocking him out. Then he chokeslammed him into the ground. 

 

Harry was amazed at what he saw, “don’t worry. Once I’m done with you my son, you’ll never have to worry about Tommy ever again.” Just then a rat came up behind Ranma and transformed into Peter Pettigrew. Harry was about to warn his father but Ranma threw a back fist into the rat man’s face knocking him out. “I knew he was somewhere around here.” 

They tied Peter and Lucius up with the others and got ready to go. Ranma went over to Cedric’s body and picked him up. “Get the cup,” Harry nodded and Ranma grabbed the rope holding the death eaters then they took off. 

 

**Back at Hogwarts**

 

Once they came back to Hogwarts, there was much cheering. Everyone was in shock at whom they had seen carrying Cedric. They went over to the others and Ranma handed Cedric to Poppy who was shedding tears of joy and pain. Joy because one of her favorite students was there, pain because Cedric was dead. “Take care of him Poppy.” He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then he went back to the others. 

“What do you mean he’s back?” Said Fudge, “he can’t be back!” Just then Ranma spoke up. 

“Yep he is back, I was the one who knocked him out.” Fudge gulped, he slowly turned around and they all saw him. Ranma waved at them. Everyone was in shock none more so than Amelia Bones, her monocle dropped from her face and tears were in her eyes as she went over to him and gave him a huge hug. She cried on his shoulder, he pulled back to look at her. “Director of the DMLE? I’m impressed.” He said he hugged her again. 

“It’s been a while Ranma-kun.” She said while hugging him. Then the two let each other go, then he bowed his head to her. 

“Forgive me Amelia, I didn’t know. I should’ve been there to helped you with Susan.” 

“No, like you said; ‘you didn’t know’.” But, Snape had to open his mouth.

“Well, I never thought I’d see the day.” He said, “Saotome groveling.” Just then he was suddenly in the air with Ranma’s hand around his throat. 

“What was that Snape? Did you say; ‘crush my throat’?” Snape was clawing at the steel grip on his neck. 

“Ranma, let him go!” Said Dumbledore, Ranma ignored him. Aurors were about to fire on him but Amelia stopped them.

“Stand down,” she said.

“But Amelia…” started Dumbledore.

“Snape shouldn’t have said anything.” Snape realized he shouldn’t have said a thing. 

“I already got half of your magic Snape, you want me to take all of it?” Snape quickly shook his head. “Then keep the mouth shut,” he let go of his neck then suddenly grabbed his face. “I will the rest of it and soon.” Then Ranma tossed Snape away from him as if he was going to infect him. Then wandlessly cleansed himself. Then acted like he was wiping the sweat off his head and flicked it at Dumbledore. “The World is spinning like the clock from outta time. The hands are whining down and soon it will be mine!”

“But, how can he be back?” Asked Fudge.

“Gee, why don’t we ask ‘Moody’ over there?” Ranma said as Moody was trying to take Harry away from the others. 

“What do you mean 'ask me'?” Said ‘Moody’. 

“Because I’m sure someone like you would know if Harry’s telling the truth or not.” ‘Moody’ was about to make off with Harry. ‘Moody’ started to attack him but, Ranma went right through the attack and tackled ‘Moody’ down. “Now,” he reached down and grabbed his flask. “Really Alstor? You’ve gone back to the ‘Hooch’?” He poured it out and crushed the flask.

“Get Off Of Me!” ‘Moody’ struggled. 

“Not till we find out who you are.”

“Make him sing the ‘Lil’ Tugboat song dad!” Said Harry, Ranma looked over. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” he sat upon ‘Moody’. “You heard him sing the damn song.”

“N...NO!”

“I’m not getting up till you sing the song and we’re gonna find out who you are anyway. I’d be singing the song. Oh, and by the way, I can make myself 200 pounds heavier.” Which he did, ‘Moody’ was now being squashed. “SING!”

“I’m a… Lil Tugboat… Toot- toot- toot…” With that, he passed out. Then he changed, it was Bartemius Crouch, Jr.

“Why am I not surprised, someone go find the real Moody!” So they do and Ranma got off of Crouch Jr. Then he heard one of the most obnoxious voices ever.

“Hem, hem…” She said it was an ugly woman(?) in an even uglier pink sweater. 

“Oh my god, you are so ugly.” She got mad, “you look like a freaking modern-day masterpiece! Covered in manure and thrown up on by Dumbledore and a unicorn! My god Corny, where did you get her from the Isle of Dr. Monreau?” People started to laugh, she was now mad.

“HOW DARE YOU! I AM DOLORES JANE UMBRIDGE!” She said.

“My god! It talks! Listen, I know you think you are important in your little part of the world but the rest of the world, hell the universe couldn’t care less. Go reattach your lips to Corny’s ass and never say another damn word.”

“We’ll See How You Laugh When I…” Cornelius was trying to shut her up.

“DOLORES!” He said, but she kept going.

“...I’ll See You And Potter Kissed!” She said that was when Ranma grabbed her by the throat.

“Looks like I have to make my point across, again.” Ranma started glowing green, the energy went into her and she was covered in pink energy for a minute when the green energy shattered it. Then went back into Ranma. “You’re now this side of being a squib.” Then he dropped her like a sack of potatoes. “Anyone else?” There were no takers.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Well that’s the second chapter. If you laughed, then I did what I wanted to do. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

 

“Thought not,” said Ranma. Then dropped Umbridge to the ground. Then a butthurt Weasel, not getting attention got mad. He went over to Ranma and got into his face.

“Who the bloody Hell are you?” He demanded, Ranma just looked at him like; ‘how do you even function?’ 

“Ranma Bael, Harry's old man.” he wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders. 

“Impossible! Harry’s father’s dead!”

“That’s his blood adopted father. I am his biological father. You see, Dumbledore’s death eater gimp gave ‘Jimmy’ a potion that would have him shoot blanks. So, when he and Lily tried for a kid he failed. So, they contacted someone they knew they could trust and wasn’t a staunch supporter of either side. Me, so I shot in a cup and my ‘boys’ was inserted into her. But that didn’t work, I wondered why and I was told, because of what I am, I cannot donate my DNA.” Blank stares, “good grief! What Are They Teaching You? Deoxyribonucleic acid is the building blocks of what makes you, you. To put it ‘your’ terms; it’s your magical Freaking essence! Anyway, that meant Lily and I had to get passionate. James knew I had sex with his wife. By the way Harry, you got a twin sister.” Harry looked at him.

“What?” Then he glared at Dumbledore.

“Yeah it was his fault, don’t worry Rose’s safe. You’ll meet her soon.”

“He won’t be meeting anyone Bael! Because, I’m going to kill you and remove you from his mind, FOREVER!” Said Dumbledore and he drew his wand.

“You Don’t Want To Do This AL!”

“AVADA--!” But as Dumbledore uttered the first syllable, Ranma was moving and got into his personal space. Then he grabbed the old wizard by the beard and started to punch him in the face. Then as he brought his wand arm up, Ranma grabbed it and basically broke it off. Then held him from behind in a chokehold.

“It’s time to end this BULLSHIT!” With a quick twist, the Headmaster of Hogwarts breathed his last. Ranma dropped him, straightened his clothes and swiped his feet back kicking dirt onto the body. “Now, as I was saying. Oh wait,” he bent down and took Dumbledore’s wand. “This is mine now.” Ron went into a rage and was about to attack but Ranma grabbed him by the face. “See Harry, you can tell who’s loyal once you take out the right person.”

“You wouldn’t know loyalty if…” started Snape. Just then, Ranma snapped his fingers and Snape suddenly dropped to his knees in pain. 

“What was that about loyalty Severus?” Snape started to cough up blood and was trying to breathe. Then feeling pity, he snapped his fingers again and Snape could breathe again. “Dumbledore wanted you dead Harry.”

“Why?”

“You did the one thing he couldn’t do, killed a dark lord.”

“But…”

“Correct, that’s Voldemort. But, even if he got another body he wouldn’t be as powerful. Also, after we awaken your true powers none will stand against you. As you are, with the right training, you are unbeatable. But, you are my son; the Son of a GODSLAYER! When I’m done with you, you will be LEGENDARY!” Then he looks to Ron, “and you chuckle-butt! Friends like you are a poison to people like him, he doesn’t need people like you in it! Drop It! Find someone else’s coattails to ride.” Then he dropped Ron, walked over to Harry and they were about to leave when Fudge stopped them.

“Wait, your thousand galleons!” He said Ranma looked at him. 

“Give it to the Weasley twins.” Said Harry.

“Really?” Asked Ranma.

“They were the only ones that aren’t toxic to me.” Ranma shrugged and nodded. So Fred and George got the winnings from Harry. Ranma went back over to Poppy to see if anything could be done for Cedric.

“There is something there but I don’t know if he’d survive.” She said Ranma hummed.

“Thank you Poppy, I have an idea, are his parents here?”

“Yes,” Amos Diggory had shown up to them. 

“Lord Diggory, I’m…”

“Ranma Bael, yes I know you.” He said.

“Well, I can save your son. I just need your permission.”

“Yes, please save my son.”

“Alright,” he placed a hand to his ear. “Yeah, Kanami? What did they say? We can do it? Good, I need two, male bioroids. Set them up on the ship. Okay, let me say goodbye to Amelia and we’ll be ready.” Ranma walked over to Amelia gave her a hug and kissed her on the lips. “We’ll be back.”

“I know.” She said.

“Okay, body slide by three.” So Ranma, Harry and Cedric’s body teleported away from Hogwarts to those in shock.

“Someone take Albus’s body to St. Mungo’s.” Said Amelia. 

 

Meanwhile, Harry, Ranma and Cedric had appeared on the ‘Sima Yi’, his battleship against alien attackers. They met a young woman with auburn colored hair and blue-green eyes. She was dressed in a white bodysuit, a black and white trench coat and black boots. She saluted him as he rolled his eyes. “Really Kanami?” Ranma said. “Must we do this every time I come to the ship?” She giggled.

“You lost the bet.” She said she looked at Harry. “So this is the Lady Killer? I’m Kanami Bael, your aunt.” 

“My aunt?” Said Harry.

“Well, one of them.” She said, “there’s three of us. Okay, boss man, why did you need two male bioroids?” 

“I want to put this victim in one and it’s up to Harry if he wants to do it.” Said Ranma, Kanami looked at her newly found nephew.

“Up to you kiddo.” She said, “there are some advantages of being a bioroid. Long life, more power, stamina my God the stamina!” 

“Is mom one?” He asked.

“Yeah, how do you think she’s alive?” Said Ranma.

“We’ll let you give it some thought,” said Kanami. “But we are going to help this one.” She called for a gurney and Ranma laid Cedric on it. So they took Ced’s body to a med center. 

Harry looked at Ranma, “I want to see mom.” He said, Ranma sighed and nodded. Then he let Kanami know what was going on and opened a portal to Jade. 

“I just thought, I’d let you know. Jade’s so much different than Terra.” Said Ranma.

“Terra?” 

“Earth’s name.” They walked into the portal and went to Jade. 

 

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Okay, let’s start with the ‘elephant in the room’. With me, if I’m going to right a ‘Ranma’ fanfiction, he’s going to be OP and Gary-Stu’d. That’s how it is with me. Also, I have never seen a Ranma/ Harry relationship like this. So I decided to work on a ‘Ranma is Harry’s Father’ story. Tell me what you think. (Except for those of you who are cowards, I’ll just ignore you like the rest of humanity)


End file.
